Ohne dich
by XxBlackLilyxX
Summary: Kannst du dich noch an unseren ersten Kuss erinnern? Damals als wir gemeinsam am See saßen und du mir sagtest, dass du mich liebst? Es war alles so perfekt. Zu perfekt. Jetzt bist du fort und ich bin allein.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Wie lang ist es her?

Tage?

Wochen?

Monate?

Jahre?

Nein, es ist ein Jahr her. Ein ganzes Jahr.

365 Tage um genau zu sein, aber wer zählt das schon?

Seit einem Jahr bist du weg. Aus meinem Leben verschwunden. _Fort._

Wieso?

Wieso bist du gegangen ohne ein einziges Wort?

Wieso hast du mich alleine gelassen?

Kannst du dich noch an unseren ersten Kuss erinnern? Damals als wir gemeinsam am See saßen und du mir sagtest, dass du mich liebst? Es war alles so perfekt. Zu perfekt.

Damals glaubte ich dir noch. Wie oft hast du mir gesagt „Ich liebe dich" und ich glaubte dir, ohne es infrage zu stellen.

Und plötzlich warst du nicht mehr da. Bist gegangen. Ohne ein einziges Wort. Wieso?

Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?

Ja, es war eine verbotene Liebe, aber wen interessierte das schon, wenn wir uns hatten?

Ich hätte auf meine Familie verzichtet. Meine Freunde. Auf alles. Nur für dich.

Weißt du warum? Weil du alles warst was ich brauchte. Weil du alles _bist_ was ich _brauche_.

Ich hätte alles für dich getan. Ja, ich wäre für dich durch die Hölle gegangen. Wäre für dich gestorben. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Hätte mein Leben für deins gegeben.

Ich liebte dich und tue es noch immer. Ich hasse es.

Warum kann ich dich nicht vergessen?

Warum kann ich nicht einfach irgendeinen anderen Kerl kennen lernen?

Warum?

Vermutlich weil es nie einfach war dich zu lieben und es auch nie einfach werden wird dich zu vergessen.


	2. Kapitel 1

1.Kapitel

Ginny Weasley rekelte sich in ihrem Bett. Noch immer geisterten ihr die Worte im Kopf herum. Heute war es genau ein Jahr her, dass er sie verlassen hatte.

Er. Ihre erste und einzige große Liebe.

Nie und nimmer würde sie ihn vergessen. Dafür war ihre Liebe zu stark und mächtig gewesen. Sie vergötterte ihn und er tat es ihr gleich. Naja, bis zu dem Tag. Heute vor einem Jahr. Er ging aus ihrem Leben, aber nie aus ihrem Herzen. Plötzlich war er nicht mehr da. Er verschwand. Warum? Das wusste sie nicht.

Dicke Tränen kullerten ihr die Wange hinunter. Wieder brachte er sie zum weinen. Aber was zählte das schon? Schließlich weinte sie nun schon ein ganzes Jahr.

Jede Nacht ,wenn alle anderen schliefen und sie nicht hörten.

Seitdem sie von ihm verlassen wurde, wusste die gesamte Familie Weasley über die Beziehung Bescheid, aber dennoch wollte Ginny es nicht, wenn sie sich Sorgen um die Jüngsten machten. Es war schon demütigend genug, dass die arme, kleine Ginny verlassen wurde, aber das sich jetzt alle Sorgen machen würden, würde sie nicht ertragen.

Alle hatten Mitleid und taten, als ob sie die Junge verstehen würden, aber das taten sie nicht. Niemand konnte verstehen was sie fühlte.

Schon als sie ihn das erste Mal sah, spürte sie eine Art magische Anziehung. Vielleicht waren es seine eisgrauen Augen, welche sie so verzauberten.

Es ist zirka sieben Jahre her, als sie ihn das erste Mal sah. Damals im Flourish & Blotts. Er hatte Hermine als Schlammblut bezeichnet und Ron, ihren Bruder, als Wiesel. Er war schon immer ein Feind ihrer Familie und dennoch verliebte sie sich in ihn. Nicht in den Draco Malfoy, welcher alle beleidigte und sich über alles und jeden lustig machte, nein, den Draco Malfoy, welcher ihr jeden Tag sagte, wie sehr er sie liebt und das er ohne sie nicht leben könnte. Den Draco Malfoy, welcher sie vor einem Jahr verließ, ohne ein einziges Wort. Von einem Tag auf den anderen war er weg. Keiner wusste wohin. Es war am Ende von Ginny´s sechsten Schuljahr und seinem siebenten.

Angefangen hatte alles in Weasleys fünftem Jahr, seinem sechsten. Ginny hatte wieder eine lautstarke Diskussion mit Ron, weil er wiedermal dachte, dass sie ein kleines, hilfloses Mädchen sei, welches er beschützen musste. Die Rothaarige rannte rauf zum Astronomieturm und versuchte sich dort zu beruhigen. Es klappte auch halbwegs gut, bis plötzlich die große Holztür aufging und Draco Malfoy hereinkam. Und wie das Leben so ist, verliebte sie sich in den bisher arroganten Jungen.

Die Zwei waren glücklich, bis vor einem Jahr, als er plötzlich einfach weg war. Nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe. Man könnte sagen, dass er verschwunden war. Ginny vermisste ihn so schrecklich. Jeden einzelnen Tag. Jede Stunde. Jede Minute und jeden verdammte einzelne Sekunde.

Warum und Wohin war er gegangen? Er liebte sie, da war sie sich sicher, aber warum ging er?

Die junge Weasley stand langsam auf und schlenderte Gedankenversunken die Treppe hinunter. Süßer Geruch von frisch gemachten Pfannkuchen stieg ihr in die Nase. Leise seufzte Ginny und ging tapsend in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz", hörte sie ihre Mum sagen.

„Hmm…, Morgen", nuschelte die Rothaarige.

„Ist es nicht ein wunderbarer Tag?", versuchte die Ältere ein Gespräch zu führen.

„Einfach schlicht und weg perfekt!", meinte Ginny sarkastisch.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Molly.

„Nichts, außer vielleicht, das es der 20.Mai ist."  
„Ohh, Schätzchen willst du darüber reden?"

„Nein!"

Ginny sprang von ihrem Sessel auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Schnell zog sie sich irgendein Gewand über und beschloss in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren.


	3. Kapitel 2

2. Kapitel

Der blonde Junge zog sich seinen schwarzen Mantel über. Sorgfältig sah er sich in den Spiegel und strich den kaum bemerkbaren Schmutz vom Kleidungsstück. Erschrocken sah er auf den Kalender. 20.Mai. Es war ein Jahr her, sein größter Fehler. Was wäre wenn er jetzt bei ihr wäre und sie umarmte. Seit einem Jahr träumte er jede Nacht und auch jeden Tag von ihr. Seiner Ginny. Er vermisste sie jede verdammte Sekunde.

Er wollte sie beschützen vor ihm, seinen Vater. Lucius Malfoy hatte von der Beziehung erfahren, weiß Gott von wem, und er wollte sie umbringen. Draco hätte es nie ertragen, wenn Ginny gestorben wäre, nur weil er ein Todesser hätte sein müssen. Er ist kein Todesser, aber ein Mörder. Was machte da den Unterschied? Draco hatte einen Zauberer getötet, um Ginny zu schützen.

Flashback

„_Du wirst ihn töten, oder sie wird sterben!", die Stimme Lucius´ Malfoy war durchdringend und streng._

_Draco sah sich hilflos um. Sollte er wirklich einen unschuldigen Zauberer töten, nur weil er Muggelstämmig war? Es wäre falsch, aber was hätte er für eine andere Wahl? Es hieß der Zauberer oder seine Liebe. Draco musste sich entscheiden, denn er war sich sicher, dass sein Vater Ginny töten würde und das wollte Draco auf jeden Fall nicht._

„_Mach schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit, oder willst du, dass die kleine Weasley stirbt?"_

_Nein, das wollte Draco nicht._

„_Avada Kedavra!", schrie Draco und ein grüner Strahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab. Der Muggelgeborene war auf der Stelle tot und Draco war ein Mörder. Er würde alles tun für Ginny und das hatte er gerade eben bewiesen. Einmal sagte der Junge zu der Weasley: „Ich würde alles für dich tun, für dich Kämpfen, für dich Lügen, für dich Töten und für dich Sterben!" Gelogen hatte der Malfoy schon oft für Ginny und er hatte nun sogar für sie gemordet, weil er um sie Kämpfte._

„_Sehr gut!", ertönte die Stimme seines Vaters, aber Draco sah noch immer die Leiche an. Er war Mörder von einem unschuldigen Magier. Was kam aus nächster? Sollte er nun irgendwen anderen töten? Das konnte so nicht weitergehen, Draco wollte nicht mehr morden. Er wollte nur bei ihr sein."_

Flashback ende

Es war nicht fair. Wieso konnten alle glücklich sein und er selbst nicht? Vielleicht hatte Ginny inzwischen Zeit einen neuen Freund gefunden, einen der sie nicht verlassen würde.

Es war zum verückt werden, jeden Tag stellte er sich tausend Fragen, wie geht es ihr, wie hat sie es überwunden, hat sie es überhaupt überwunden, vermisste sie ihn, hasste sie ihn, oder liebte sie ihn noch.

Wie hätte sie ihn noch lieben können? Er war gegangen ohne ein Wort und hatte sie einfach allein gelassen. Konnte man überhaupt sagen, dass sie allein war? Schließlich hatte sie eine riesengroße Familie, welche sie liebt und viele Freunde, welche wahre Freunde waren. Allein war sie so gesehen nicht, aber vielleicht im Inneren.

Der platinblonde Junge steckte den Schlüssel ein und setzte sich seine Kappe auf, schließlich sollte ihn niemand sehen. „Ab in die Winkelgasse", dachte er bei sich.


	4. Kapitel 3

So da bi ich wieder, habe heute gleich zwei chapters geschrieben und vielleicht werden es noch mehr, keine Ahnung..

Eure BlackLily

* * *

3.Kapitel

Die Winkelgasse war fast leer und nicht viele Läden hatten schon offen. Es war schließlich auch erst halb acht Uhr morgens. Ginny entschloss sich zu Madam Malkins zu gehen. Schließlich brauchte sie sowieso ein Kleid für sich für die Hochzeit von Charlie und Ayleen. Bisher wusste niemand etwas über Charlies Beziehung, aber vor einem Monat stellte er Ayleen als seine Verlobte vor und alle waren überglücklich. Ayleen war auch wirklich nett und sie passte zu Charlie. Er lernte sie in Rumänien kennen. Naja, und jetzt heiraten sie nächste Woche.

Mittlerweile hatte Ginny das Geschäft betreten und strich sanft über eines der Kleider. Es fiel ihr schon von draußen auf. Das Kleid war in einem satten olivgrün gehalten und war etwas über knielang. Ginny schnappte sich das Kleid und probierte es in der Kabine. Ein paar Minuten später, kam sie mit dem Kleid auf ihrem Körper und sah sich in den Spiegel. Es war einfach perfekt für sie. Sie zog es aus und ging zur Kassa um es zu bezahlen.

Die Verkäuferin hatte gerade das Geld bekommen, als Ginny auf der Straße einen jungen Mann sah. Er war in einen dunklen Mantel gehüllt und trug eine Kappe. Er erinnerte die Weasley an eine gewisse Person und sie rannte ihm hinterher. Sie verfolgte ihm bis zum Tropfenden Kessel und hörte wie er an der Bar ein Butterbier bestellte. Ginny kannte seine Stimme und somit war ihr klar, dass er es war. Aber was machte er hier? Unsicher setzte sich Ginny ei paar Hocker weiter und beschloss erstmal nur so zu tun, als ob sie ihn nicht kennen würde. Als Tom sie sah, meinte er: „ Ah, Miss Weasley, was kann ich für sie tun?"

Mit einem einzigen Satz machte Tom ihren Plan zunichte. Jetzt musste Draco wissen das Ginny hier war, neben ihn.

„Ähm, ein Butterbier, bitte.", stammelte sie verlegen.

Ein leises Lachen war von ihrem Nachbarn zu hören. Wie konnte er nur Lachen? Seit einem Jahr weint sie sich in den Schlaf und das erste wenn er sie sieht ist über sie zu Lachen? Hatte er sie je geliebt? Vermutlich nicht. Ginny merkte wie ihr das Wasser in die Augen stieg.

„Wieso?", nuschelte Ginny und versuchte vergeblich ihre Tränen zu verbergen.

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr. Seine grauen Augen sahen sie an. Sahen sie an? Eher durchdrangen sie. Es war als würde Ginny in seine Seele blicken, wenn sie ihn ansah. Doch sie verstand das Innere nicht. Konnte seine Gefühle nicht deuten. Draco Malfoy war schon immer gut im verbergen, verstecken und schauspielern gewesen, aber sie kannte ihn, seine Geheimnisse, Wünsche und Gedanken. Alles hatte er ihr erzählt und sie ihm. Auch wenn er gut im verbergen war, sie konnte er nur verwirren, aber nicht täuschen. (A/N: War das logisch? Wohl eher nicht, naja, ich meine, dass er sie verwirrt, aber sie dennoch weiß was er wirklich meint. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass das jetzt irgendwas erklärt, aber egal, ist glaub ich eh nicht so wichtig.) Nie hätte irgendwer gedacht, dass die Zwei ein Paar waren. Nie.

Er konnte seine Gefühle im Notfall vollkommen abschalten und verdrängen. Es machte Ginny immer Angst, wenn er zu ihr, Ron und Co. An den Tisch kam und sie aufs übelste beschimpfte. Es wirkte so echt. Doch am Abend war er wieder der, den sie liebte. Der, welcher ihr jede Sekunde sagte, wie sehr er sie mochte und nie ohne sie leben konnte und doch verschwand er ein ganzes Jahr.

Hat sie einfach allein gelassen. Und warum?

Ginny atmete schwer und brachte schließlich nur ein: „Warum?" heraus.

Unzählige Tränen flossen ihr das Gesicht herab und sie versuchte erst gar nicht mehr ihre Tränen zu verstecken.

* * *

Da mit dem Satz "Auch wenn er gut im verbergen war, sie konnte er nur verwirren, aber nicht täuschen.", war irgendwie verwirrend, mittlerweile weiß ich selber nicht mehr, was ich damit meine, aber es ist nicht wichtig den Satz zu verstehen..

Bis dann,

BlackLily

Reviews sind im übrigen immer willkommen )


	5. Kapitel 4

Hab noch eins geschrieben, heute wird es das letzte sein, aber ich schreib bald weiter..

* * *

4.Kapitel

Gemütlich ging der junge Mann durch die Winkelgasse, seine Einkäufe hatte er bereits erledigt. Er beschloss schnell ein Butterbier im Tropfenden Kessel zu trinken, wer würde schon dort sein? Es war schließlich erst halb Acht.

Langsam schlenderte er an den Geschäften vorbei. Vorbei an Flourish & Blotts, an Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus und auch an Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Fred und George, die Zwillinge und wohl größten Witzbolde von Hogwarts, und Ginny´s Brüder.

Er dachte wieder einmal an die Rothaarige, wie sie sich in die Unterlippe biss, wenn sie nachdachte, wie sie versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich zum Slytherintisch zu sehen, wie sie sich durch die Haare fuhr, wenn irgendetwas nicht mehr machen wollte und wie sie, wenn sie etwas unbedingt wollte, den Kopf seitlich legte (A/N: Ich mein damit auf die Schulter legen..) und mit großen Augen zu ihm blickte.

Er vermisste sie und das war kaum zu übersehen. Bevor er Ginny lieben lernte, war er böse, er nannte Hermine bewusst und ohne jegliches Schamgefühl Schlammblut und freute sich darüber, wenn es ihr wehtat. Er war erbärmlich. Als er jedoch Ginny näher kennen lernte, merkte er erst, was für ein Idiot er war und immer wenn er Schlammblut zu Hermine sagte, nur nicht aufzufallen, fühlte er sich dreckig und schlecht.

Was konnte die junge Hexe dafür, dass ihre Eltern Muggeln waren? Genauso wenig, wie Draco etwas dafür konnte, Lucius Malfoy als Vater zu haben. Das erste Wort, welches ihm sein Vater beibrachte war Schlammblut und Draco verwendete das Wort, als wäre es eine Art Spitzname, als wäre es normal.

Der Junge war gerade an Madam Malkins' vorbei gekommen, als er plötzlich merkte, wie er beobachtet wurde. Umdrehen wollte der Malfoy sich nicht, also entschloss er sich so schnell wie möglich in den Tropfenden Kessel zu gehen.

Als er drinnen war, fühlte er sich deutlich besser. Er hatte zwar keine Angst, aber auch keine Lust auf ein Duell.

Plötzlich merkte er, wie sich eine Person ein paar Hocker weiter setzte. Als er sich die Person ansehen wollte, fragte Tom ihn: „Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?"

„Ein Butterbier, bitte." Der Wirt hatte Draco abgelenkt und dieser vergas zu der Person zu sehen, als erneut die Stimme des Wirts ertönte: „ Ah, Miss Weasley, was kann ich für sie tun?"

Miss Weasley? Jetzt wusste Draco wer ihn verfolgte, seine Liebe, Ginny.

„Ähm, ein Butterbier, bitte.", stammelte sie verlegen. Allenanscheinnach hatte sie versucht ihn unauffällig zu beobachten, bis Tom kam und sie bloßstellte. Draco konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. Das war seine Ginny, eine kleine Fettnäpfchentreterin. Seit einem Jahr sahen sie sich nicht mehr nd jetzt saß sie genau neben ihn, das war ein echt komisches Gefühl.

Draco hörte Ginny schluchzen und vergeblich gegen ihre Tränen ankämpfen. Wie gern hätte er sie jetzt in den Arm genommen und sie getröstet, aber das konnte er nicht. Er war zu schwach. Am liebsten hätte er ganz laut geschrien, wie sehr er sie liebte und vermisst hatte, aber sie hätte es nicht verstanden, wäre lieber gestorben als ihn zu verlassen, aber es war anders und das wusste sie nicht. Sie hätte sterben müssen, nicht er und das hätte er nie zugelassen.

Jede Träne zeigte Draco, wie sehr er ihr wehgetan hatte.

„Wieso?", nuschelte Ginny plötzlich.

Wieso? Das konnte er ihr nicht sagen, sie hätte es nicht verstanden. Ginny hätte gedacht, dass es einen anderen Weg gegeben hätte, aber den gab es nicht. Nächte lang hatte er einen Ausweg gesucht, aber nie einen gefunden, also beschloss es zu gehen und sie zu beschützen.

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und sah in ihre hellbraunen Augen. Wie sehr liebte er diese Augen, sie steckten so voller Naivität, was sehr täuschte, denn Ginny war alle andere als naiv.

Ginny atmete schwer und brachte schließlich nur ein: „Warum?" heraus.

Unzählige Tränen flossen ihr das Gesicht herab.

* * *

Danke fürs lesen.

Reviews please..

Bye,

BlackLily


	6. Kapitel 5

da bin ich wieder xDD

Hab dieses mal sogar ein bisschen mehr geschrieben als sonst, hatte wohl eine kreative Phase...

Naja, viel Spaß beim lesen

* * *

5. Kapitel

„Warum?"

Einige Minuten waren inzwischen vergangen, seit Ginny diese Frage stellte. Die Zwei sahen sich einfach an und die Weasley versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Salzige Tränen bannten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen hinunter zu ihrem Kinn und tropften dort leise zu Boden. Ein kalter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken. Diese Augen. Sie durchdrangen die Junge. Wie konnte ihn das so kalt lassen? Wieso antwortete er ihr nicht? Hatte er Angst oder musste er sich eine erst einmal halbwegs passable Ausrede einfallen lassen? Konnte er nicht einfach sagen, dass er sie nicht liebte? Dann würde sie nach Hause rennen, sich eine Zeit lang in ihrem Zimmer einsperren und dann langsam vergessen, aber so hatte sie dauernd das Gefühl, dass er sie nicht verlassen wollte, sondern musste oder einen anderen triftigen Grund. Vielleicht war dieses Gefühl nur Hoffnung oder Wunschträumen, aber es war da und sie konnte es nun mal nicht abstellen und dann alles vergessen.

Plötzlich legte Draco stillschweigend das Geld für sein Butterbier hin und machte sich auf den Weg hinaus. Sofort knallte Ginny ihr eigenes Geld auf den Tresen, was manche Hexen und Zauberer erschrocken zusammen zucken ließ, aber das war der jungen Magierin absolut egal, schnappte sich ihren leicht ausgebeulten Mantel und rannte ihm hinterher.

Draußen regnete es und Ginny zog sich ihren Mantel während des hinterherlaufen an. Draco ging in rasanten Schritten und die Weasley musste rennen, um ihn schließlich doch noch einzuholen.

Der Malfoy war zu der heulenden Hütte gegangen und wurde dort unsanft von dem Mädchen aufgehalten. Ein wenig erschrocken blickte er zu ihr. Was hatte er gedacht? Das sie ihm einfach gehen ließ, ohne eine Antwort? Dann hatte er aber völlig falsch gedacht. Ginny ließ ihn nicht ohne eine Antwort ziehen. Sie sah ihn direkt in seine Augen. Eisgrau traf Hellbraun. Kälte traf Wärme. Draco Malfoys Augen trafen Ginny Weasleys Augen.

Wie lang sie sich so ansahen wusste Ginny nicht, aber es war ihr auch egal. Ewig hätte sie so verweilen könne, aber sie sehnte sich nach einer Erklärung für sein mysteriöses Verschwinden. Kurze Zeit hatte sie gedacht, dass er tot war, aber den Gedanken verdrängte sie in die letzte Ecke ihres Kopfes. Er hatte sie verlassen, aber dennoch den Tod hätte er nicht verdient.

„Warum?", fragte sie nach einer Zeit leise.

Draco sagte nichts, sondern sah ihr weiter in ihre Augen. Ginny wartete eine Minute und schrie dann: „Du bist so erbärmlich!"

Draco´s Miene verzog sich und sah sie jetzt verwirrt an.

„Versteckst dich ein Jahr, kommst wieder zurück und kannst mir dann nicht einmal eine simple Frage beantworten. Das ist echt bemitleidenswert.", fuhr sie fort.

„Es ist zu kompliziert.", meinte er. Seine Stimme war brüchig und kratzig.

„Glaubst du, dass ich es nicht verstehen würde oder hast du keine Zeit um es mir zu erklären?"

„Nichts von beiden."

„Was dann?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir erzählen kann."  
„Warum?"

„Weil du es nicht verstehen würdest!"

„Erkläre mir, wieso ich es nicht verstehen werde?!", fuhr Ginny den jungen Mann schroff an. Ihr Weasley Temperament setzte sich vollkommen durch.

„Weil-", setzte er an.

„Weil, was?", fragte sie ihn voller Neugierde und ein wenig Angst.

„Weil… Mein Vater wollte bzw. will dich umbringen."

„Und was besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen?"

Draco sah sie verwirrt an.

„Draco, dein Vater sitzt in Askaban. Er kann mich nicht ermorden."

„Das dachte ich zuerst auch, aber dann bekam ich einen Brief von ihm und er zwang mich, dich zu verlassen, ansonsten würdest du sterben. Das will ich nicht! Ich will nicht das du wegen mir stirbst!", den letzten Satz hatte er geschrien.

„Dein Vater ist in Askaban!", enttäuscht sah sie Draco an. Wieso hatte er sie angelogen? War sie ihm so wenig wert? Hatte er stets nur mit ihr gespielt und als es ihm zu langweilig wurde fallen gelassen? Wie konnte man nur so kalt sein, Ginny hätte für ihn ihr Leben gegeben und er log sie einfach an. Versuchte ihr irgendeine gerade erfundene Lügengeschichte aufzutischen.

„Es ist die Wahrheit! Ginny, glaube mir bitte.", flehte er sie an.

Wie sollte sie ihm den noch glauben? Er verschwand für ein ganzes Jahr. 12Monate. 365 Tage. 8760 Stunden und 315569260 Sekunden. (A/N: Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, hab ich einfach im Internet rauskopiert, also wenn es falsch ist, tut es mir leid!) Das ist eine verdammt lange Zeit! In diesem Jahr hatte sie versucht ich zu hassen, doch es gelang nicht. Tausend mal hatte sie sich vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn sie ihn treffen würde und jetzt war es so. Wie gerne hätte sie ihn gehasst, alles wäre viel einfacher für sie, aber sie konnte nicht, weil ihr Herz sagte, dass sie ihn für immer lieben und ihn nie vergessen würde. Einmal versuchte sie einen Zauber, um ihn vergessen, aber er gelang ihr nicht. Ginny konnte Draco nicht vergessen. Die junge Hexe konnte zwar nach einer Zeit wieder äußerlich lachen, aber ihr Innerstes weint. Man konnte sagen, dass sie nur lachte, um ihr weinen zu verbergen und es gelang ihr gut. Keiner ihrer Familie hätte gedacht, dass sie ihm noch immer hinterher weinte. Wie denn auch, Ginny hatte schon früh gelernt, ihre Gefühle zu verheimlichen und zu verstecken. Sie wahrte ihre Maske, um sich vor Enttäuschungen zu schützen, doch dann lernte sie Draco kennen und offenbarte ihm ihre Empfindungen. Ein Fehler, wie sie bald merken musste, denn somit hatte sie ihr Herz verschenkt und befleckt zurückbekommen.

Nur einen anderen Menschen hatte sie auch ihr Innerstes enthüllt. Harry Potter, auch bekannt als „Der Junge der noch lebt". Sie war verliebt in ihn gewesen und dachte sich nichts dabei, er, dachte sie, hätte es verstanden, aber Harry verstand nicht, hielt sie weiter für de kleine Ginny Weasley, nervige Schwester von seinem besten Freund. Ginny verstand das sogar, jeder hielt sie für das, außer Draco. Er hielt sie für weit mehr und das war sie auch. Es kam wie es kommen musste, sie verliebte sich in den hübschen Malfoy und wurde eiskalt ausgenutzt., das dachte sie zumindest.

* * *

Und wie wars?

Reviews bitte!!!

Ich glaube ich habe gehört, dass Schwarzlesen ilegal ist. Nein, scherzal, aber gibt es bitte trotzdem ein Review? ganz lieb guck

Bis Bald,

BlackLily


	7. Epilog

Danek an kleinEli und Saphira00 für den Hinweiß auf die Heulende Hütte. Natürlich liegt die Heulende Hütte in Hogsmeade,nicht in der Winkelgasse. Vielleicht, nein eigentlich ganz sicher, war ich ein wenig verwirrt und vertauschte das. Sorry, ich hoffe ihr könnt da einfach ein Auge zu drücken.

Das hier ist das Letzte Chapter und auch sehr kurz. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch.

Auch wenn es euch nicht gefällt, wünsche ich mir ein Review, indem steht, warum es euch nicht gefällt. Schließlich will ich für meine nächsten Fanfics besser schreiben und das schaffe ich nur mit ein paar liebe oder nicht so lieben reviews!!

Naja, bis zum nächsten FF,

Eure,

Black Lily

* * *

Epilog

„Das…ich dich liebe."

Die Augen der Weasley wurden tellergroß und sahen ihn entsetzt an. Hatte er gerade eben gestanden, dass er sie liebte? Ja, er hatte es wirklich gesagt, es war kein Wunschtraum. Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte und sah ihn nur in die Augen.

„Aber-", weiter kam sie nicht, denn mit langsamen Schritten näherte er sich der jungen Weasley und als die Zwei nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren, legte er sanft seine Lippen auf ihre. Lange Zeit verharrten sie so und als sie sich langsam zurückzogen, sahen sie sich lange und tief in die Augen. In ihre Seelen.

Von dem Moment an wusste Ginny, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sie wusste, dass sein Vater es irgendwie geschafft hatte auszubrechen. Sie war sich vollkommen sicher, dass er nicht gehen wollte und sie liebte. Wieso? Nicht weil er sie küsste, sondern weil sie es in seinen Augen sah. Dieses traurige Blitzen. Ginny konnte nicht beschreiben, wie es aussah, aber es machte ihr bewusst, dass er sie wirklich liebte.

Und sie lebte glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende, oder?

* * *

Es ist viellciht wirklich sehr kurz, naja, egal.

Reviews bitte!!


End file.
